Timespoof
by Mingy
Summary: I made this a year or two ago, and just now revised it a bit. It still has a few kinks, but hey, I managed to spoof a series some loved, so I'm happy. PG for VERY MINOR language.
1. Trip's Invention Fiasco

Power Rangers: TimeSpoof Episode 1: Trip's Invention Fiasco  
  
Gluto: Welcome to the first complete episode of Power Rangers: TimeSpoof. This show is a parody of Timeforce. I, Gluto, the most unused character of the show-  
  
*Gluto wipes tear from his eye*  
  
Gluto:-am hosting to get revenge on those TimeForce stars. This'll show them. They'll look as bad as I do! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-  
  
Cameraman: Uh, Gluto, the show.  
  
Gluto: Oh, yes right, of course. Anyway I put together 2 scenes today, not to mention a mini-scene as well as a profile for a lost 6th Ranger. In the 2 first scenes Trip is having problems thinking of weapons for the team. What lengths will Trip go to, to be appreciated still? Well Trip, I feel your pain.  
  
Cameraman: That isn't the line.  
  
Gluto: The heck it ain't.  
  
Cameraman: Uh...  
  
Gluto: FINE! I'll start again. What lengths will he have to go to, to be appreciated still? Well let's find out. This first scene takes place in the Clock Tower. Trip and Circuit are the only ones in the room while Trip ponders. Roll it!  
  
*screen blackens*  
  
Screen: 5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
*scene starts*  
  
Trip: How about I make something that's very hot, produces light, is energy, and is orangey.  
  
Circuit: Sorry Trip, already been invented. actually discovered. Well anyway it's called fire.  
  
Trip: Dumb guys always beating me to things. Okay I have an idea. Circuit, get me a sandwich, my tool case, my picture of Jen, my "How to Pretend to Be an Alien from a Planet that Doesn't Really Exist" kit and my thinking cap. It's gonna be a long night.  
  
Circuit: Um, okay Trip.  
  
*Circuit gets items*  
  
Trip: Thank you. Now go, I have to work in peace.  
  
Circuit: Okay Trip, but be careful. I'm gonna go make prank phone-calls to Captain Logan again. Bye.  
  
Trip: Okay, let's go.  
  
*several hours pass*  
  
*Circuit enters the room*  
  
Circuit: Trip, are you done-  
  
*Trip is dancing in a disco suit with a green Afro wig on*  
  
Trip: Uh... I guess my. uh. hypno-beam to make mutants dance disco really worked.  
  
Circuit: Have you been loitering?  
  
Trip: No, no, no. Working, I've been working.  
  
Circuit: What are those papers?  
  
Trip: Blueprints. Yeah, that's it, top secret blueprints don't look.  
  
Circuit: The. Official Rulebook to Discoball?  
  
Trip: Um...  
  
Circuit: Trip I'm gonna take all your stuff away except your tool box. You'd better come up with something.  
  
Trip: What are you, my mom?  
  
Circuit: No, I'm your Cybernetic Super System 10,000 with built in hyper chips to scan the surface of-  
  
Trip: Okay, I'll work, I'll work.  
  
Circuit: Fine. Now, I'll come to check on you in an hour, so good luck.  
  
Trip: Okay.  
  
*1 hour later Circuit comes in*  
  
Circuit: Did you make something?  
  
Trip: Yes.  
  
Circuit: What is it?  
  
Trip: For all those mutants that are really strong...  
  
Circuit: Yes?  
  
Trip: I made this!  
  
*Trip takes out wooden stick with lots of metal stuff glued on*  
  
Circuit: ...  
  
Trip: It's a "metal stick." You beat it against the mutants and make their head hurt.  
  
Circuit: You spent an hour making that?  
  
Trip: Well I also made this...  
  
*Trip takes out socks with two socks sewn to the tips and a pink button and strings by the button on the crease, and blue buttons above that*  
  
Trip: It's a Sock Bunny.  
  
Circuit: Trip, only an idiot would want to use a "metal stick."  
  
*Wes comes in*  
  
Wes: Cool stick. You could really hit some mutants with this. Thanks Trip.  
  
Circuit: Point proven.  
  
*screen fades to black*  
  
*screen fades back to Gluto*  
  
Gluto: Ha, ha, ha, ha. I showed those rangers. Well anyway we've got another scene coming up next. This time the rangers get in battle with a mutant named Snatchercon. They're... oh I'll let you see for yourself. Roll it!  
  
*screen fades to black*  
  
Screen:5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
*scene starts*  
  
Jen: Yo, Snatchercon. Come and get us.  
  
Frax (in the distance): Oh poor little rangers. With Snatchercon stealing your powers it'll be up to Trip's weapons to save you. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.  
  
Snatchercon: Now you rangers, Ransik sent me-  
  
*Frax jumps out*  
  
Frax: FRAX! FRAX! The name is Frax! I sent you! NOT RANSIK! Frax!  
  
Snatchercon: Like I would obey a robot.  
  
Frax: Oh, why do my evil plans never work?  
  
Snatchercon: Anyway I'm here to do this.  
  
*Snatchercon sucks the ranger's powers*  
  
Snatchercon: Ha, ha, ha, ha.  
  
Lucas: Oh no, what can we do?  
  
Trip: Don't worry guys. Here, take a "metal stick." Attack!  
  
Snatchercon: Oh, come on now. You can't be serious.  
  
Trip: Alright guys , get out your applings. You know those apples on springs. Yeah. This'll distract him and while he's eating we'll-  
  
*Snatchercon eats all 5 apples while Trip continues to talk*  
  
*Eric shows up*  
  
Eric: You know, maybe I should help you.  
  
Wes: Eric!  
  
Eric: Maybe I shouldn't.  
  
*Eric leaves*  
  
Trip: Oh I don't know what to do. How about you use your blinghts? You know those lights that are so strong they blind you momentarily.  
  
Snatchercon: Oh, come on now. Ow... it-is-so-light. What-will-I-do? Sunglasses!  
  
*Sunglasses pop up on Snatcheron's head*  
  
Trip: Oh man! Mr. Rabbitems, what do I do?  
  
*Trip takes out the sock bunny*  
  
Snatchercon: Huh! I don't believe it! A sock bunny! I love those! Aw....  
  
Jen: Guys attack!  
  
*the rangers attack and defeat the distracted Snatchercon*  
  
Frax: Oh, why do my evil plans never work? If it was any other mutant but me-  
  
*Ransik pops up from nowhere*  
  
Ransik: You're a robot.  
  
Frax: Oh, master Ransik.  
  
Ransik: Stupid robot!  
  
*Ransik starts kicking Frax*  
  
Frax: Ugh, here we go again.  
  
*screen fades to black*  
  
*Gluto is shown again*  
  
Gluto: Well, well, now who's the idiotic one, huh? Ha, ha, ha, ha. Well I want to show you something very special now. It's a 6th Ranger parody. Yup, this 6th Ranger never quite made it. Here it goes:  
  
Ranger- Black Timeforce Ranger  
  
Identity- Jim "The Bat" Nolights  
  
Story- Jim always wanted a challenge so he'd always read in the dark and see how much he got right. One day Jim read about a Timeforce morpher hidden in a far away cave. He got it, but stayed in the cave where it was nice and dark. It turned out the morpher turned into a Dark Morpher, forming the Black Ranger.  
  
Reason Why He Never Made It- Jim, always wanting a challenge would fight in the dark. Well actually he read so much in the dark he stayed in the dark all the time. This blinded the other rangers.  
  
Gluto: Yup, good ol' Jim. I even prepared a scene with Jim in it. Roll it.  
  
*screen turns black*  
  
*scene starts*  
  
Jen: Come on everyone! Let's go! There's a mutant attack!  
  
Kaite: Shhhhh! You'll wake Jim.  
  
Jen in a whispery voice: Oh, sorry, come on everyone.  
  
*The team goes to battle Nightacon*  
  
Jen: Meet doom, Nightacon. You're only special ability is that you can see in the dark. It won't help you now.  
  
Jim: Wait guys! You forgot me! Darkasaurus-Rex, arise! Darkasaurus-Rex, attack!  
  
Trip: Ah, shoot. This time we almost started to begin to battle! We might've won.  
  
Nightacon: Yes! Ransik said I was useless, but I was right! Yes!  
  
*A voice says Frax*  
  
Nightacon: Huh?  
  
*Frax pops out*  
  
Frax: FRAX! My name is Frax!  
  
Jen: Tsssssst. Like he'd work for a robot.  
  
Frax: ARGGGGHHHHH!  
  
*screen fades to black*  
  
*goes back to Gluto*  
  
Gluto: Well I believe it's time for me to say goodbye! I have to get outta here before those "TF stars" see this.  
  
Wes: Too late.  
  
Gluto: Oops. 


	2. The Dumbening

Power Rangers: TimeSpoof  
  
Episode 2: The Dumbening  
  
Gluto: How are you, everybody? I'm Gluto, the host with the most! You know, the show Power Rangers: Timeforce is very popular. However, I feel I'm no help. All the other stars are so much more appreciated. So now it's time for my revenge! Today I put together 2 main scenes, a "lost" 6th ranger skit, and a mini-scene to make fun of those "important" characters. Well, I'll show them, because one day, after I make them look bad, they'll be sorry. Cause soon I'll be the star. It'll turn into "The Gluto Show". Everyone will love me and then I'll take over the world and-  
  
Cameraman: Uh, Gluto, you're getting off track.  
  
Gluto: That's it camera-boy, you're going down.  
  
*Gluto starts wrestling Cameraman*  
  
Voice in background: We are having technical difficulties, please stand by.  
  
*Screen turns black*  
  
*Gluto appears again, with cast on and a black eye*  
  
Gluto: Ugh, well anyway, today's main 2 scenes will focus on Brainacon, a mutant who- well you'll find out for yourself. Our scene starts at the Clock Tower, where the group is hanging out. Roll it!  
  
*Screen turns to black*  
  
Screen:  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
*Scene starts*  
  
Wes: Hey, guys, do you think I can stick 2 fries up my nose.  
  
Katie: Uh, okay Wes, you do that.  
  
*Circuit flies in*  
  
Circuit: Rangers, a mutant's attacking the city.  
  
Jen: Let's go.  
  
Wes: Uh, I'll catch up.  
  
*Jen, Lucas, Katie, and Trip go into the city followed by Wes*  
  
*Frax, Brainacon, and Nadira are waiting there destroying the city*  
  
Brainacon: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-  
  
Frax: Stop it you, you're here to attack!  
  
Brainacon: Oh yes, of course.  
  
Nadira: ROBOT! Are you sure this mutant can eat smart-ness?  
  
Frax: Yes Mistress Nadira, of course. He devours it.  
  
Jen: What did you say?  
  
Brainacon: Allow me to show you..  
  
Katie: You can't beat us! We're impossible to beat because we're the Power Rangers! Or something.  
  
Brainacon: Well, if impossible means easy, I totally agree with you! Prepare to be dumbified.  
  
Frax: Is that even a word?  
  
Brainacon and Nadira: Shut up robot!  
  
*Brainacon and Nadira look at each other*  
  
Nadira: We have so much in common.  
  
Brainacon: May I ask you a question?  
  
*Brainacon gets down on his knees*  
  
*Brainacon takes out a small box*  
  
*Nadira gasps*  
  
Brainacon: Nadira?  
  
Nadira: Yes, Brainacon?  
  
Brainacon: What is that thing above your eyebrow?  
  
Nadira: I do- hey, wait a second. Ugh! I'm going home to my daddy!  
  
Brainacon: Oh, I was gonna ask her if she liked my box too. Do you like it?  
  
Frax: WILL YOU JUST EAT THEIR SMART-NESS ALREADY!  
  
Brainacon: Oh yeah. Well rangers, say good-bye to your smart thoughts!  
  
*Brainacon sucks out their thoughts*  
  
Jen: Hey, that no nice.  
  
Lucas: Yeah, you is mean.  
  
Wes: Wow I feel normal.  
  
Frax: It worked!  
  
Trip while pointing at Wes: Ha, ha, you're wearing costume!  
  
*all the rangers laugh stupidly*  
  
*Circuit flies in*  
  
Circuit: Oh no! There's only one ranger left.  
  
*Eric is shown*  
  
Eric: And what do I get out of this again?  
  
Circuit: A pat on the back?  
  
Eric: Sorry, bird brain, I'm not getting your replacement beak from behind the couch.  
  
Circuit: Fine. How about rescuing the power rangers?  
  
*Eric thinks*  
  
Eric's evil side: Ha, ha by rescuing the rangers everyone will think you're the best.  
  
Eric's good side: No, Eric. Rescue the ranger's for the right reason, to be a nice guy.  
  
Eric's dumb side: Duh..  
  
Eric's brain: Just go with the majority will ya? I'm busy right now. You do know that being a brain is really hard.  
  
Eric: Okay! I'll save them!  
  
Circuit: Thanks Eric. Now be careful, Brainacon is pretty deceiving.  
  
Eric: I got ya!  
  
*Eric walks to city and bumps into Brainacon*  
  
Brainacon: Ha, ha.  
  
*Brainacon eats Eric's smart-ness*  
  
Eric: I'm gonna be nice and give out flowers to all the little kids and lick lollipops.  
  
Eric's brain: You're dumb, you not a freak.  
  
Eric: Good point. I is dumb, I is dumb, I is dumb.  
  
*Eric grab's a bluebird from a tree and puts it in front of his face*  
  
Eric: Hey, look, I is Circuit, Time Fliers online! Ha, ha, ha. CONTACT CAPTAIN LOGAN! Wheeeeee.  
  
*screen shows Timeforce office in 3000*  
  
Timeforce officer: Captain Logan, there's a message from Circuit coming through.  
  
Captain Logan: I hate trainees.  
  
*screen fades to black*  
  
*Gluto appears again*  
  
Gluto: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. It's so funny- ha, ha, ha, ha-  
  
Cameraman: Uh Gluto-  
  
Gluto: You want another round buddy?  
  
Cameraman: S-s-sorry, Mr. Gluto.  
  
Gluto: Well, those rangers sure do crack me up. Okay, let's see, coming up next is a scene taking place in the Cryo-Prison. It's actually one of my favorite scenes ever. Well, not really, but I sure make my buddies look bad. It brings me back to the time when-  
  
Girl in Audience: Mr. Gluto, how do you get the people on Timeforce to act out your skits?  
  
Gluto: Uh. well what are you waiting for people? Roll it!  
  
Girl in Audience: But-  
  
*screen fades to black*  
  
Screen:  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
*scene begins*  
  
*Frax and Nadira are in the Cryo Prison*  
  
Nadira: I hate that Brainacon. He's so dumb.  
  
Frax: How can he be dumb if he eats smart-ness?  
  
Nadira: Well he must not do it right!  
  
*Brainacon enters room*  
  
Nadira: Humph!  
  
*Nadira leaves room*  
  
Brainacon: Hey, hey, Frax. I ate all the rangers smart-ness. Did I do well?  
  
Frax: Yes, excellent.  
  
Brainacon: Yo, your name is Frax? I thought you were Ransik. I wouldn't talk to a robot.  
  
Frax: Ransik's here?  
  
Ransik in the shadows: Boo!  
  
Frax: Oh, Master Ransik. How are you?  
  
*cuts to Nadira in X-Vault*  
  
Nadira: UGH! I hate that robot. I hate him so much! Well I'm gonna get him AND that dumb mutant. I'll use a mutant from this vault that has just as useless monsters from the other rooms, but sound like they're tougher! Ha, ha, ha, ha.  
  
*Nadira takes out and unfreezes Puppetcon*  
  
Nadira: You're just the mutant I need. I-  
  
Puppetcon: I know, I know, you want me to make the rangers destroy themselves. Yes, I control them like a puppet master. So when do I attack the rangers?  
  
Nadira: You fool! You're not here to destroy the rangers. I want you to make a mutant of mine eat smart-ness from everyone in the room including him. Anyway, how could you, battle the power rangers?  
  
Puppetcon: Sigh. That's what they all say. But a job is a job.  
  
Nadira: Good, the room is that way.  
  
*Puppetcon enters the room with Frax, Ransik, and Brainacon inside*  
  
Puppet: Here goes nothing!  
  
*Puppetcon makes Brainacon eat the smart-ness out of everyone*  
  
Brainacon: Duh..  
  
*Nadira enters the room*  
  
Nadira: AHH! Daddy! What have they done to you?  
  
Puppetcon: I did what you said.  
  
Nadira pointing to Ransik: But HE wasn't supposed to be dumbened.  
  
Puppetcon: Oops.  
  
Nadira: AH! Oh daddy, are you really. dumb?  
  
Ransik: Hey, let's all go and play Power Rangers.  
  
Nadira: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Frax: Hey, this boring, let's go play with those action figures.  
  
Nadira: No, those are mutants, you can't-  
  
Brainacon: Ha, ha, this fun!  
  
Ransik: Hey guys! Look at that pink haired girl.  
  
Nadira: Oh, daddy!  
  
Ransik: You're a daddy? Hey guys! Pink haired girl says she daddy!  
  
Frax: Ooooooooo.  
  
Brainacon: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Nadira: What am I going to do?  
  
Puppetcon: Well. I can make them act smart.  
  
Nadira: Hey that's such a good idea. it just might fail!  
  
Puppetcon: Alas, I shall-  
  
Nadira: Shut up! Let me think! Ah yes. I shall simply destroy the mutant.  
  
Puppetcon: But I thought he was your father.  
  
Nadira: You smell.  
  
Puppetcon: Hey, now-  
  
*Puppetcon smells himself*  
  
Puppetcon: Oops, never mind. But sill isn't the mutant your father?  
  
Nadira: I was talking about the other mutant.  
  
Puppetcon: Me?  
  
Nadira: I wish, but wrong again. I need to destroy the Brainacon one.  
  
Puppetcon: But there has to be another way. Can't you just live with them?  
  
Ransik: Look guys! I rock star!  
  
*Ransik pretends to be using a guitar*  
  
Ransik: NAR, NAR, NAR, and EOOOOW!  
  
Nadira: You're kidding me, right?  
  
Puppetcon: But then the rangers will be smart again.  
  
Nadira: Oh yeah. I am so sorry. You are right- oh wait a minute, I just remembered something, I DON'T CARE! MONEY!  
  
Puppetcon: Oh, sorry Mistress Madira.  
  
Nadira: Please, don't tell me you said Madira.  
  
Puppetcon: Um..  
  
Nadira: Now you shall die.  
  
Ransik: Hey, look! It's like that movie star on TV. What is it? Oh yeah, her name was Jackie Chan.  
  
Frax: I thought it was a he.  
  
Ransik: Her name is "Jackie".  
  
Frax: Wow, Ransik, you real smart.  
  
Ransik: Yeah, I guess I am.  
  
*screen fades to black*  
  
*Gluto appears again*  
  
Gluto: WHAT THE HECK DO I PAY THOSE WRITERS FOR? WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?  
  
Cameraman: Please, don't hurt me. but you write the scenes and there are no writers.  
  
Gluto: Then. who am I paying?  
  
Cameraman: Ask the guy who makes the bills. He happens to have a lot of money.  
  
Bill Gates the Biller: Uh. gotta run.  
  
Gluto: URGH! Well, anyway-  
  
Nadira: THERE HE IS! GET HIM YOU ROBOTS! He's the one who made Daddy and I look like fools.  
  
Gluto: AH!  
  
*Cyclobots attack Gluto*  
  
Nadira: I'm running this show now. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Let's see, ah yes, here is a 6th Ranger special. This 6th Ranger sadly never made it. Now the one planned is boring so I'm gonna spice it up a little bit. Ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
*Nadira fiddles around*  
  
Nadira: There! Now let's see this ranger. Ha, ha! Here it is:  
  
Ranger- Nadira Timeforce Ranger  
  
Identity- Nadira  
  
Story- Nadira got bored one day, and made her Daddy get her a chrono morpher. Of course, Ransik was seriously wounded in the battle, but Nadira was happy so Ransik was too. Nadira made the chrono morpher make her the Nadira Ranger.  
  
Reason Why Never Made It- Nadira's a brat.  
  
Nadira: WHAT? I never put in me not making it! And I'm not a brat! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?  
  
Gluto: You really thought those Cyclobots would stop Lord Gluto?  
  
Nadira: Lord? You're lucky I have to complain my Daddy now or you'd be in trouble! HMPH!  
  
*Nadira leaves*  
  
Gluto: Okay, now that that's over with, let's get to the real 6th Ranger. Now I-  
  
Cameraman: There's not enough time.  
  
Gluto: Ugh. You always have to get in the way don't you? Fine, you're lucky I prepared a scene with the Nadira ranger. You're ever so lucky. It begins in the clock tower. The 5 "real" rangers are sitting around. Roll it..  
  
*screen fades to black*  
  
*scene begins*  
  
Jen: Okay, say Ransik destroys everything in the entire world. All that's left are you and Lucas. Do you-  
  
Trip: Why do you girls always do that "end of the world thing" and ask if they'd go out with the person then?  
  
Jen: We're not. I was asking Katie how she would take over the planet and make Lucas her slave.  
  
Katie: I still say throwing him around till he's dizzy would work.  
  
*Circuit enters the room*  
  
Cirucit: Rangers! Ransik is attacking the city! Hurry!  
  
Jen: Let's go!  
  
*Jen, Lucas, Trip, Katie, and Wes run to city*  
  
Ransik: Well, hello Power Rangers. I think it's time for me too- AHH! FRAX! I NEED MY SERUM!  
  
Frax: Here you go, Master Ransik.  
  
*Frax hands Ransik the serum*  
  
Frax in mumbled voice: One day I'll get you, one day.  
  
Ransik: Ah, thank you. Now- AHH! SERUM!  
  
Frax: Here you go!  
  
Frax in mumbled voice: How on Earth do I defeat him though?  
  
Ransik: Now let's get you destroyed!  
  
Nadira Ranger: Not so fast, Daddy! You're not defeating them! You didn't get me my puppy!  
  
Ransik: Oh, but honey.  
  
Nadira Ranger: It's either puppy, or lights out.  
  
Ransik: But I-  
  
*Nadira Ranger nearly defeats Ransik*  
  
Ransik: Fine I'll get you your stupid dog.  
  
Nadira Ranger: And what are you rangers looking at! I want a pony! I want money! I want money! I WANT MORE MONEY! And you! Yes you, green-hair! Make me some tea!  
  
Trip: Okay, Nadira.  
  
Jen: Well, this is bad.  
  
Wes: Hey guys look, I can balance a pencil on my nose. Ha, ha, ha.  
  
*screen fades to black*  
  
*Gluto appears again*  
  
Gluto: Well, sadly, the show is almost over. But we have one more something left for you. It's a mini-scene! I call it the "Random Act of Parody." It begins at the clock tower. Roll it!  
  
*screen fades to black*  
  
Jen: Okay, people, we have a job.  
  
Lucas: COOL! Does it involve a lady?  
  
Jen: No.  
  
Trip: A computer?  
  
Jen: No.  
  
Katie: Something heavy?  
  
Jen: Nope.  
  
Wes: French fries?  
  
Jen: Nope. There's a house down the street that has ghosts or something.  
  
Katie: I saw a ghost once.  
  
Wes: SURE you did Katie, SURE you did.  
  
Jen: Everybody ready?  
  
Wes: You're pretty!  
  
Jen: Then let's go!  
  
Narrator: When the lights are low.  
  
And the ghosts wear bows.  
  
Who ya gonna call?  
  
GHOST-FORCE! YEAH!  
  
*Jen, Lucas, Trip, Katie and Wes enter building*  
  
Jen: AHH! Look, someone's been drinking redrum! That can't be healthy.  
  
Lucas: YUCK!  
  
Wes: Uh.  
  
Narrator: When the ghosts are mean!  
  
And are really keen.  
  
Who ya gonna call?  
  
GHOST-FORCE! YEAH!  
  
Ghost: BOO!  
  
Katie: The doctor said I might need glasses. Oh, hi little doggie!  
  
Ghost: Grrrrrr.  
  
Katie: Oh, there's no need to growl.  
  
Narrator: When the Ghost-Force is dumb  
  
And they think it's all fun!  
  
Who ya gonna call?  
  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
  
Who ya gonna call?  
  
NOT GHOST-FORCE!  
  
Who ya gonna call?  
  
NOT GHOST-FORCE!  
  
*screen fades to black*  
  
*Gluto appears again*  
  
Gluto: Well people. I better go, as I have a rematch with the cameraman, a lawsuit against Bill Gates, and those TF stars will be pouring in like crazy.  
  
Jen: Timeforce! You're under arrest!  
  
Gluto: Uh. too late! Gotta go!  
  
Nadira: GET BACK HERE!  
  
Gluto: Buh-bye! 


	3. Katie's Hobby

Power Rangers: TimeSpoof  
  
Ep 3: Katie's Hobby  
  
Alex: Ah, greetings people of the year 2001. As much as I despise the year, I must telecast this to you. I am Timeforce Commander Alex, and there is an injustice going on. My old friends were some nice Timeforce officers. We were all friends- until they thought I was dead. They abandoned me in 3000. Than when I came to HELP them I was treated poorly. Now, you think that would be enough wouldn't you? Nope, it wasn't. They disobeyed my orders, and the law, by not getting a memory adaptation. And than, my lovely to-be-wife gave back my ring. ARGGHH, those officers screwed up my life! Now it's revenge time. Today I have arranged several scenes- that you DIDN'T see- to show their ignorance.  
  
Cameraman: This guy is nothing compared to Gluto.  
  
Alex: DROP AND GIVE ME 20 FOR THAT REMARK!  
  
Cameraman: But-  
  
Alex: Do ya wanna to make it 30?  
  
Cameraman: 30 what?  
  
Alex: That's it! 50, now!  
  
Cameraman: 50 what?  
  
Alex: Oh, I'll deal with you later. However, you will pay. Anyway, our scene begins with the rangers at the clock tower. Computer, find the file containing the info. Now roll it!  
  
Computer: Now launching TimeSpoof: Episode 3: Scene 1 in.  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
*Screen turns black*  
  
*Scene starts*  
  
Wes: La, la, la, hey, hey, hey, I smell.  
  
Jen: We all know, Wes.  
  
Katie: Hey guys look what I found today at a local shop thingy. It's a Meanie Baby.  
  
Trip: Don't you mean Beanie Baby.  
  
Katie: Yeah, whatever. Anyway it only cost like $500. I think I'm gonna start a collection. What do you think?  
  
Trip: I'd say it was if the square root of 5 is 12.  
  
*Group looks dumbfounded*  
  
Trip: .It isn't. Anyway, I think it's a bad idea.  
  
Wes: I think I'm hungry.  
  
Lucas: Katie, don't let brainiac over there spoil your plans.  
  
Wes: Wow, someone called me a brainiac.  
  
Lucas: Not you, genius.  
  
Wes: I'M A GENIUS! HOOOORAY!  
  
*Wes runs out of door*  
  
Jen: I chased after him last time, it's someone else's turn.  
  
Katie: I think I should start collecting Beanie Babies. You guys should find hobbies too. It's too boring nowadays to not do anything.  
  
Circuit: How is this "nowadays" if it's the past? And how exactly is saving the world not anything?  
  
*Group ignores Circuit*  
  
Katie: Well, I'm gonna go out and buy more Beanie Babies!  
  
Trip: Wait didn't you say that you spent $500 on that? That's all your money. You don't have any left.  
  
Katie: Good point. I think I'm going to trade.  
  
*Katie runs out*  
  
*2 hours later Katie comes back*  
  
Katie: I traded! Wow, this hobby is fun!  
  
Lucas: What did you trade for?  
  
Katie: It's some weird Beanie Baby. I think the guy said it was worth 5 cents.  
  
Jen: YOU TRADED A $500 BEANIE BABY FOR A 5 CENT ONE?  
  
Katie: But look how cute he is!  
  
*Trip examines the Beanie Baby*  
  
Trip: Uh, Katie, I think this one's a fake.  
  
Katie: Why would you say that?  
  
Trip: Well, there's no Beanie called Karen the Krispey Kreme, Beanie is spelt "M-I-N-G-Y," and it seems to be made out of fruit.  
  
Katie: So.? It's edible.?  
  
Trip: It's probably worth 1 cent instead of 5.  
  
Katie: Wow. Okay, I'm going out to buy some more Beanies.  
  
Trip: Try buying some real ones this time.  
  
Jen: You still don't have any money!  
  
Katie: Oh yeah.  
  
*Katie notices Wes is still gone. and left his wallet*  
  
Katie: But Wes does.  
  
*Katie takes wallet*  
  
*1 day later Katie comes back*  
  
Katie: I just got out of jail. It seems Wes had Monopoly money in his wallet.  
  
Wes: Good, ol' Monopoly.  
  
Katie: The cashier didn't take it so lightly. I was arrested.  
  
Lucas: Oh well.  
  
Katie: But at least I have my Beanie Baby!  
  
Trip: But it was a fake.  
  
Katie: Like I said, at least I have my Beanie Baby!  
  
*Trip sighs*  
  
*Scene ends- goes back to Alex*  
  
Alex: Katie is so dumb! Ha, ha. She's stupid.  
  
Computer: Did you just laugh?  
  
Alex: DID YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING NON-COMPUTER LIKE!?  
  
*Computer shuts up*  
  
Alex: You know, if Katie were here right now I'd make her do 20 sit-ups. Oh man, now I'm in the mood for sit-ups. CAMERAMAN!  
  
Cameraman: I'm already on the floor.  
  
Alex: Good job. You earned yourself 10 more sit-ups. Start now.  
  
Cameraman: But I already started. I did 15 already.  
  
Alex: Did I tell you that you could start?  
  
Cameraman: No, but.  
  
Alex: If if's and but's were candy and nuts than all would have a merry Christmas. Now give me 40 sit-ups.  
  
Cameraman: You said 30.  
  
Alex: I said give me 50 sit-ups.  
  
*Cameraman starts sit-ups*  
  
Alex: Good. Anyway, our next scene starts in the city. A mutant attacks. Will Katie's hobby interfere with the mission? Well, obviously, otherwise we wouldn't be showing this scene. You are pathetic for not knowing that. I'd take over as red ranger, if you were a red ranger or the woman I just proposed to, who also loves the red ranger, which I'd abolish. And-  
  
Cameraman: You're getting off track again.  
  
Alex: Okay that's it. You and me right now, let's go. While I take care of him, please mock these idiotic officers. Computer, roll it!  
  
Computer: Launching TimeSpoof Episode 3: Scene 2 in.  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
*Screen turns black*  
  
*Scene starts*  
  
Frax: Finally, humans and mutants will pay! Now, my X-Vault mutant, Comedicon, will stop the Power Rangers. It will stop the humans, and cause Ransik, a mutant, to bow down to me, a robot. Ha, ha, ha!  
  
Comedicon: Were you laughing at me?  
  
Frax: A mutant- funny? Now THAT'S funny.  
  
Comedicon: A robot- taking over mutants and humans? To me, that's even funnier.  
  
Frax: Call it even?  
  
Comedicon: Kay.  
  
*Rangers arrive*  
  
Wes: Slimeforce! You're under arrest!  
  
Jen: It's Timeforce, Wes.  
  
Wes: Whatever! Oh wait, Frax sent down this mutant.  
  
Frax: ARGH! What is so funny about me wanting to take over?  
  
Trip: Besides the fact you always fail, your schemes are crazy, you ARE crazy, you-  
  
Frax: Comedicon- attack!  
  
Lucas: Hey, where's Katie?  
  
*Katie calls out*  
  
Katie: Hey guys, you'll never guess the deal I got on this Beanie Baby. It's an antique practically- made in 2001!  
  
Jen: Katie- we are IN 2001. It isn't an antique here.  
  
Katie: OH YEAH! So you think $500.95 was a little too much?  
  
Trip: Isn't that the same FAKE Beanie, you bought before?  
  
Katie: NO!  
  
*Katie studies the Beanie*  
  
Katie: Oh, wait. Yeah, it is!  
  
Trip: So now you have 2 of the same Beanie?  
  
Katie: Yeah!  
  
*Katie looks around for the identical Beanie*  
  
Katie: Hmm. That's weird. I can't find that other one.  
  
Trip: Please, don't tell me you bought your own Beanie.  
  
Katie: It's a possibility.  
  
Comedicon: Ha, ha, ha, ha! You guys are hilarious! I wish I could be like you.  
  
Frax: Will you please destroy them!  
  
*Comedicon rolls on floor laughing*  
  
Frax: THEY SHOULD BE LAUGHING- NOT YOU!  
  
Comedicon: But I. made that. fake Beanie. myself..  
  
*Comedicon continues to crack up*  
  
Frax: How come it always seems as if my X-Vault mutants never turn out to be so big and scary.  
  
Comedicon: Ha, ha, ha. Okay. Rangers, you're going down!  
  
Katie: Does anyone want to buy this from me.  
  
*Comedicon cracks up again*  
  
Comedicon: I will. for a penny! Ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
Frax: ARGH! Oh just destroy him, and get it over with! You should be called Crazycon or Laughacon, not Comedicon.  
  
Jen: Whatever!  
  
*Rangers capture Comedicon. in a laughing position too*  
  
Frax: One day I will get my revenge, and then-  
  
*Ransik pops up from nowhere*  
  
Ransik: FRAX! You idiot! I knew about Comedicon. He was trying to be a laughing idiot, to BE funny and get the rangers to laugh, and weaken them!  
  
Frax: Oh, no.  
  
Ransik: Oh yes! STUPID ROBOT, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I'm advancing your daily beating to 3 hours today. AHH! MY SERUM!  
  
*Frax takes out serum*  
  
Frax: You know, why should I give this to you?  
  
Ransik: BECAUSE I SAY SO!  
  
Frax: Fair enough.  
  
*Frax gives Ransik the serum*  
  
*Scene ends- goes back to Alex- who has a black eye and a bloody nose*  
  
Alex: Oh those poor, poor idiots. When will they ever learn?  
  
Cameraman: Than why did you send them the Time Shadow all those times?  
  
Alex: Gosh, I hate you. Anyway, for those who don't know, Eric was not the only 6th Timeforce ranger. There were many before him. I looked through some files today, and found an old, never before seen, 6th Ranger that never made it. Computer, tell these punky people of 2001, about the Indigo Ranger. Computer:  
  
Ranger Name- Indigo Ranger (AKA Misfit Ranger)  
  
Real Name- Isaac Martin Amissfyt (or, I. M. Amissfyt)  
  
Story- Mr. Amissfyt was always really weird. He wore gray with peach, and had blue hair. He was always a misfit. Then one day, he saved Jen's life. Jen was very thankful, so she gave him the oddest color power. indigo.  
  
Reason Why Never Made It- He was so odd, the rangers (and mutants) would keep teasing him.  
  
Alex: Thank you computer. I even caught a small glimpse of the Indigo Ranger once. It starts at the clock tower, and then- well, you'll find out I guess. I REAPEAT, YOU WILL FIND OUT! Computer, roll it.  
  
Computer: Launching TimeSpoo:, Episode 3: 6.R.T.N.M.I. Scene in.  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
*Screen blackens*  
  
*Scene starts*  
  
Issac: Wow, Wednesday, the best day of the week!  
  
Jen; Friday is the best day of the week, Issac.  
  
Trip: Saturday would also be acceptable too.  
  
Lucas: Yeah, who likes Wednesdays? YUCK!  
  
*Circuit flies in*  
  
Circuit: Rangers- mutant in the city!  
  
*Rangers go to city*  
  
Rangers: Time for- Timeforce!  
  
*Rangers morph*  
  
Nadira: Ahh, hello silly, little rangers. What a pleasure- NOT! Meat my new (and most favorite) mutant- Fashioncon!  
  
Fashioncon: Mm-hmm. Darling- you in the purplish-blue.  
  
Issac: IT'S INDIGO!  
  
Fashioncon: Mm-hmm, yes, whatever. Anyway, it is a fashion no-no. You should never wear anything with more than 3 syllables.  
  
Issac: But Indigo IS 3 syllables?  
  
Fashion: No-no. It is purplish-blue. That is 4 syllables darling. I mean, it's just weird.  
  
*Everyone laughs*  
  
Jen: Yeah, it is kind of weird, isn't it?  
  
Nadira: Ha, ha! If Comedicon were here, he'd be laughing up a storm.  
  
Trip: Now I've known Issac for about 3 years and-  
  
Issac: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? You gave me the powers last night!  
  
Jen: Sure, Issac- like we'd believe a misfit like you.  
  
Wes: Ha, ha, ha! You're. like. um. weird. It's funny!  
  
Issac: I think your intelligence level is funnier.  
  
Wes: Huh?  
  
*Issac runs away crying*  
  
Fashioncon: No-no. Wait! I love a challenge!  
  
*Fashioncon runs after Issac*  
  
Nadira: And I love you, Fashioncon!  
  
*Nadira runs after Fashioncon*  
  
Lucas: And I love you, Nadira!  
  
*Lucas runs after Nadira*  
  
Katie: And I love you, Lucas!  
  
*Katie runs after Lucas*  
  
Trip: And I love you. Katie!  
  
*Trip runs after Katie*  
  
Wes: And I love you, Trip!  
  
*Wes runs after Trip*  
  
Jen: And I love Alex- who looks like you, Wes!  
  
*Jen runs after Wes*  
  
*Scene ends- back to Alex (who is cracking up)*  
  
Alex: That wacky Patrick!  
  
Cameraman: Who's Patrick!  
  
Alex: Please shut up before I hurt you badly. Anyway, I'm sad to say the show is almost over. We have time for one more "Random Act of Parody." It starts in the cryo-prison. Computer, find file: W-25Y1. Thank you. Computer, roll it!  
  
Computer: Now launching TimeSpoof: Episode 3: Random Act of Parody. In.  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
Nadira: Frax screwed up again, Daddy!  
  
Frax: How on Earth did I screw up again?  
  
Nadira: You doubt me?  
  
Ransik: You doubt her?  
  
Gluto: You- doubt mutant?  
  
Frax: But- I.  
  
Gluto: Mutants are superior.  
  
Ransik: Robots are inferior.  
  
Nadira: You doubt me?  
  
Frax: I just-  
  
Ransik: You are the worst robot!  
  
Gluto: Your plans always fail!  
  
Nadira: You doubt me?  
  
Frax: Really, the truth is-  
  
Gluto: You think you are better than mutants, when mutants are better than you!  
  
Ransik: You are completely horrible!  
  
Nadira: You doubt me?  
  
Frax: But, I-  
  
Gluto: You got your only claim to some fame- the X Vault- when you were attacked!  
  
Frax: How did you know?  
  
Ransik: You smell!  
  
Nadira: You doubt me?  
  
*Frax rolls over crying*  
  
Frax: I'm pathetic! Oh, ho!  
  
Gluto & Ransik together: And that's what makes you, you.  
  
Gluto: You don't think we hurt his feelings, do you?  
  
Ransik: Nah, not in a million years.  
  
Nadira: I think he might, actually, be doubting me.  
  
*Scene ends- returns to Alex*  
  
Alex: Oh, dear. It seems time is up. No more time to make fun of the rangers.  
  
Cameraman: Did you just say "Oh, dear?"  
  
Alex: No more time to yell at, torture, beat up, or mentally demolish the Cameraman. But I'll be back sometime soon. However, I would like to say that-  
  
*Timeforce officers storm in*  
  
Officer: Time's up. We need the room for other stuff!  
  
Alex: Like what?  
  
Offcier: Nothing much. Usually we hold the Cameraman training here. You're welcome to stay and help.  
  
Alex: Help- yeah. Well gotta go. See ya! 


End file.
